Divers Verloren zwischen Welten und Universen
by Falcons-Tears-SSJ2-Jeri
Summary: Naja...wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen und ich die Bewegungsmatrix der Elemente und der Zeitteilchen richtig kalibriert habe, keine Indifferenzen im Raum-Zeit-Photonen-Fluss vorhanden waren und meine Messungs- und Ortungsgeräte einwandfrei funktioniert h


**Authors Note:**

Yeah... das ist… eine FF… mhh… eine Dragonball FF…. ja so ist es und so bleibts... *sich umgucken*... ähm.... jaa....vielmehr gibt's da nicht zu sagen.... vielleicht noch das wir die Idee von Sliders geklaut haben *Diebe!!!*... nunjaaa… dann fangen wir halt mal an... schön wären Kommies ^-^v

 ****

**Divers – Lost between worlds and universes**

**What if you found the portal to a parallel universe**

**What if you could dive to a thousand different worlds**

**Where it is the same year and you are the same person**

**But everything else is different**

**And what if you can't find your way home?**

**Then you become a DIVER**

Prolog - Verschollen 

"Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" verwirrt sah sich der schwarzhaarige Junge Mann um und blickte seine Begleiter fragend an.

„Es hat funktioniert..." Jubelte der Junge mit den lila Haaren.

„WAS hat funktioniert?" Die schwarzhaarige Frau klopfte sich den Staub aus ihrem Kleid und sah den Jungen herausfordernd an.

„Ja Trunks... was hast du wieder gemacht?" die Frau mit den türkisen Locken stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schürzte die Lippen.

Erschrocken blickte Trunks auf.

„Ähh...was macht ihr eigentlich alle hier, Mutter, Vater, Chichi, Son Goku?" Trunks wurde sich erst jetzt wirklich der Präsens seiner Eltern und dem Ehepaar Son Goku bewusst.

„Wir wollten nur sehen was du da unten in deiner Werkstatt wieder bastelst und plötzlich wurden wir von diesem hellen Licht erfasst und nun stehen wir hier..." Vegeta hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah keineswegs erfreut aus.

„Ähmm, ja also...äh..." begann Trunks.

„WO sind wir?" fragte Chichi und die junge Frau sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment zur Furie werden.

„Naja...wenn meine Berechnungen stimmen und ich die Bewegungsmatrix der Elemente und der Zeitteilchen richtig kalibriert habe, keine Indifferenzen im Raum-Zeit-Photonen-Fluss vorhanden waren und meine Messungs- und Ortungsgeräte einwandfrei funktioniert haben, dann sind wir in einer parallelen Welt..." Erklärte der Junge sachlich.

„Hää?" Son Goku blickte den Jungen verwirrt an.

Vegeta warf seiner Frau einen Seitenblick zu und meinte grummelig:  
"Das hat er von dir." 

„Nun...da das jetzt alles so eindeutig und einfach verständlich geklärt ist...noch mal...wo sind wir?" Chichi hatte, genau wie Vegeta und Son Goku kein Wort von dem verstanden was Trunks von sich gegeben hatte.

Bulma jedoch klatschte vor Freude in die Hände und meinte fröhlich: „Mein Junge, du bist ein Genie... wie hast du es geschafft die Entkopplungsmatrix so zu kalibrieren um die Raum-Zeit-Konstante zu umgehen um keine Verschiebung auf der Photonen-Ionen-Elipse zu riskieren oder gar zu verursachen?"

„Also das war eigentlich gar nicht schwer... Ich habe nur die Trikopulationskomponente mit der ionisierenden Bewegungsmatrix der Elemente gleichgesetzt und somit die Koeffiziens errechnet. Danach war der Rest kein Problem mehr..."

Bulma wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um etwas zu erwidern als ein Schrei ertönte.

„Jetzt reichts!" Chichi fuhr dazwischen. Sie war sichtlich erregt.

„Könnt ihr uns einfach sagen wo wir sind und wie wir hier wieder wegkommen? So viel ich weiß stand hier grade eben noch eine Stadt...jetzt steht hier...ein...ach ich weiß nicht was. Ich muss nach Hause...mein armer kleiner Schatz ist ganz alleine zu Hause." Der jungen Frau kamen die Tränen.

„Äh... Chichi... Liebes unser Sohn ist fast erwachsen..."  
"Du hältst dich raus..." fuhr Chichi nun ihren Ehemann an.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Okay okay...ist ja schon gut..."

„So... und nun zurück zur Basisfrage: Wann und wie kommen wir wieder nach Hause?" Vegeta mischte sich erneut in das Gespräch ein.

„Nun ja..." Trunks holte ein kleines viereckiges Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche und meinte:  
"Also normalerweise kommen wir damit wieder nach Hause...und das in exakt zwei Stunden..."

Plötzlich ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme:  
"Halt...was machen sie hier? Sie sind auf dem Sicherheitsgelände der Red Ribbon Armee..."

„Ähhh moment... die hab ich doch erledigt."  
Chichi sah ihren Mann an.  
"Sag bloß du kennst diese Leute..."

„Ja...den da hab ich eigentlich mal durchbohrt."

„Klappe halten... niemand hat mich hier durchbohrt...Leisten sie keinen Widerstand und kommen sie mit uns..." schnarrte der Fremde.

_.- ~*~ -.__.- ~*~ -.__.- ~*~ -.__.- ~*~ -.__.- ~*~ -.__.- ~*~ -.__.- ~*~ -.__.- ~*~ -.__

So, hehe.... das war's fürs erste... vielleicht auch für immer XD.... na ja... mal gucken, bitten sagen ob's gefallen... hat ^.^....


End file.
